


Need to talk to you

by ThePoeticMadman



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, a continuation to Hands entwined, a work for the day's 4 prompt Need, and that's that, because they need to talk to each other, for Hakyonaweek day 4, not sure what to put in summary so let's just throw something in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 03:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: When she wakes up, he is not here.





	Need to talk to you

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Akatsuki no Yona nor its characters. All credit goes to Mizuho Kusanagi.

When she woke up, her hand was empty. The bed next to her was empty as well – her trustworthy guard nowhere to be seen.

She sat up quickly, looking around frantically. Where did he go? Where is he?

“Yona, it’s okay. Hak went out to have some more food.”

She turned around, and saw the blue dragon sitting behind her, his mask on the top of his head, and the squirrel napping on his shoulder.

“Would you like to have some food too?” he asked. She nodded and stood up. “Do you want to go outside?”

“Yes-“ she managed to say before she coughed again.

“You don’t have to talk,” Shin-Ah comforted her, standing by her side to help her walk on her still red feet. “We’ll get some water, too.”

The mention of water nudged her mind for a recent memory, and her face reddened.

Kye-Sook continued to watch them as they made their way to the loud place around the fire where soldiers had a feast.

“Advisor Kye-Sook?“ Tae-Jun was surprised to see the advisor in person.

“I brought a clean cloth and a medicine. Give it to your wounded.”

“Right…thank you for your kindness.”

After eating for a bit, she came back to the tent. Kija and Jae-Ha were still looking on Gobi (not a pleasant experience), Zeno stayed with the soldiers around the fire to eat more meat, and Shin-ah went for Hak. “I’ll tell him to come here, he needs to rest too.” Just as he was leaving, Yoon ran to the tent.

“Yona! I told you to rest, your feet are still hurt!” he scolded her, and she pouted. _I’m quite okay with walking, you know!_

“Oh yeah, here,” he gave her a small bottle, “got it from Tae-Jun, he said it’s from Kye-Sook…I’m not sure if we should trust that- Yona, wait!” She already drank the bottle fast, and her cough got a bit more violent.

“Yona?” the boy kneeled to her, afraid her condition took the worse turn.

“I’m…okay…where is Hak?” she still coughed a bit, but it became lighter and lighter.

“I’ll go for him,” Shin-Ah replied, and before Yoon could say anything, he disappeared.

“I need to go to tend to others’ injuries, so stay here and rest. Thunder Beast will be here shortly.”

As she was left alone in the tent, she couldn’t stop her thoughts going back to the black-haired man…and speaking of the man, he almost flew through the tent’s entrance.

“Are you okay? I heard from Yoon about the medicine,” he gasped a bit to catch some breath, “but wasn’t sure you were okay-“

“Hak,” she called to him, and the man looked to her. She patted on the ground, and he sat down in front of her.

_I need to tell you something._


End file.
